Keeper of Secrets
by Zoe Saugin
Summary: She knows your secret. She won't tell. But some secrets aren't meant to be kept. Rated for scenes in later chapters. [SpeedyRae] [RobRae]
1. New Kid on the Block

_Okay. I just couldn't get this story off my mind, so I am gonna write it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Or anything you rechognize._

_Title: Keeper of Secrets_

_Author: AlyRaven_

**Chapter 1: New Girl?**

The girl walked up to the school. She held her head high, and looked around. Her hair was black, and she had blue eyes. She wore all black, not because she was goth, but because she found that black made her invisible, unnoticed to the world.

She sighed, and prepared herself for the onslought. Of what? Secrets, of course. She was the Keeper of Secrets. She knew everyone's secret when she saw them. It had been her blessing…and her curse.

She pushed open the doors. That is when it happened. They were there, like tiny whispers running through her head. Some were projected as pictures, some as words. Most made sense, some didn't. For instance, when she came into sight of a tall girl with red hair and green eyes, she saw a picture of a pink and white planet. There was a tall African-american boy, who made her see a car crash.

She sighed, and tried to ignore what was happening. She saw, and remembered everything. And she matched each secret to a face.

Suddenly, before she knew it, she was at her classroom. She looked at the door, at the peeling numbers that read 204. 204. That number sent chills up her spine. It was going to be an interesting year.

She heard the teacher talking. He said something and the class laughed. Then she heard it. The seven words that she was dreading.

"Please welcome our new student. Raven Roth."

She walked in. She heard a gasp, and a couple of cat calls. She knew she was beautiful. She hated it, though.

"So, Raven, tell us about yourself." Said the teacher. His name was Mr. Clark.

She smiled evilly. "I know all your secrets." She said. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone could hear it. The room was deathly quiet.

"Sure, ice princess." Someone called out.

"She can't know my secret." Said a girl.

"Wanna bet?" said Raven.

She bent down and whispered to the girl, whose name was Kelly Alerision. She was one of the most popular girls in the school.

"You want to date Timmy Falcon." Whispered Raven. Kelly's eyes widened. Raven knew why. Timmy was the nerd of the school, and if this got out, it would be a major scandel.

"Look at Kelly's eyes. Goth girl did know!" said a boy, Anglo Christian.

"Yeah, well guess what. Goth girl knows your secret, too. Your dad beats your mom, and you don't. Do. A. Single. Thing. About. It." Said Raven, leaning in until she and Anglo were face to face.

"Shut up, bitch!" said Anglo.

"I could go around and tell everyone their secret, but that would take a while." Said Raven, yawning.

She sat down behind a red haired boy. Something was…not right about him. He had…something she had never seen before. She knew what it was. She couldn't tell his secret. She wrote on a piece of paper and tossed it to him.

On it were five words.

**Why do you have walls?**

He stared at the note, thinking about how he would keep his secret. He had learned to put up walls, for sometimes walls are the only way to protect those you love. He wrote a note back.

**Some secrets are meant to be kept.**

Raven stared at the boy. He reminded her of…herself. She had secrets. She didn't know her own secrets, because she had put up walls. But, whenever she looked into her mind, behind those safety barriers was something sinister and menacing. Something with more power then anyone could imagine.

But with the boy, he had something threatening behind those walls. But it wasn't that powerful. Raven knew that there were ways to get around walls, but as the boy said.

Some secrets are meant to be kept.

She realized that she didn't know who he was, so she sent another note. This one said:

**What is your name?**

He smirked as he read it, and wrote something down, then tossed the note to her.

On it were two words that would change her life.

**Roy Harper.**

Um…'kay, u know the drill! R and R! Do you like it? Don't worry, the story will turn into Rob/Rae, but it is also Speedy/Rae. BTW, Roy Harper is Speedy's real name.

**QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER:**

"**HE JUST GAINED 300,000 POUNDS. I AM SO JEALOUS."**


	2. You Want Me?

Um…HI! I'm back! Guess what? I got more reviews for my first chapter then any of my other stories' first chapters! YAY REVIEWERS! So, I will be special and update!

_Reviews!_

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: Thanx! BTW, what's with your pen name?**

**KhmerGurl113: Thanx!**

**Way2beme: Well, kinda. U will see.**

**DITZY: Thanx! I noticed that there was like no Speedy/Rae fics, so I decided to write one!**

**U don't need to know: THANX:)**

**Neilie: Tsk, tsk. How many times do I have to tell u? Robin is way better. Lol.**

**Tecna: Um…thanx? KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Bored1289: THANX! I know she is kinda OOC, but she doesn't have powers. Yet.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe!**

**APPLAUSE!**

**Seriously!**

**To my readers that do not review: I know you are out there. Thanx for reading, but could you please, please review? I have a bet with a friend that I can't get 100 reviews for this story over the summer, so I really want u to review! Even if it is just to say, "Good story, update soon", it really means a lot, for u to review. So just push the little "go" button. C'mon. You know you want to push it!**

_Okay, um here is the story!_

**Chapter 2: You Want Me?**

She stared at the note. Roy Harper. Her lips formed a sly, seductive smile. She liked it. Roy watched her as she began to smile. _Smiling makes her much prettier, _he thought. Then, Roy stopped himself. _You can't fall in love! It would cause her so much pain!_ But, it was to late. He wasn't falling in love with her. He was already head over heels for her. Then he snorted. He wasn't the only one.

Around the room, boys were staring at her, earning slaps from girlfriends. The girls were all thinking about giving her a death glare, but most had a sneaking suspicion that she would give as good as she got. Besides, who wants to get on the bad side of someone who can spread your secret to the entire school?

Roy thought for a while. Then, he wrote a note and tossed it to Raven. She smiled and opened it. She read it and smiled. Then she nodded at Roy. The note said,

**Want to go to the café after school?**

Then, Raven started scribbling. She passed him a note that said:

**Why do you want me? Don't lie, I heard Angela Whatsherface and Kelly talking. You've blown off every single girl that has asked you out. Now, you want me? Why?**

He knew he couldn't deny it, he just didn't know. She was just so…different. More pure. And, she actually knew the answer to C 60+345x.

He wrote a note back.

**You're just different. You're completely alien to me.**

She took it as a compliment, where as most girls would take it as an insult.

She tossed a note back to him, and he picked it up. He smiled, looked at Raven and nodded, mouthing "Thanx." She mouthed back, "You're welcome."

As the bell rang, Roy casually dropped the note in the trash can. After everyone had left, a certain blue-eyed blonde picked up the note. She read the words on it.

**Today, 4:30.**

**(A/N: gasp who knew Terra could read! Sorry to Terra lovers, but this will have some Terra bashing. PLEEZ FORGIVE ME!)**

"So. The bird is dating Speedy. Why the hell would he want her instead of moi?" she asked herself.

THATAFTERNOONTHATAFTERNOON

"Hey Raven!" said Roy.

"Hey Roy!" said Raven. "so…What's up?"

"Nothin' much." Said Roy.

"Can I take your order?" said the waitress.

"I'll have herbal tea." Said Raven.

"I'll take a coke." Said Roy.

"So, do you have a job?" asked Raven.

Roy suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Raven wondered why.

"Um, no." he said.

That made Raven even more suspicious. Some secrets are meant to be kept, yes.

But some can kill you.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY 

_I finished. OK, I know that this story isn't very good at the moment, but it will get better! I promise!_

_R n R!_

_**QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER:**_

"_**NOW I KNOW HOW GEORGE WASHINGTON FELT WHEN NAPOLEON BEAT HIM AT PEARL HARBOR."**_


	3. Richard

Um…HI! Sorry it took so long. I was in Canada, then at camp, and then at this thing, and so…

_Oh yeah, I am no longer allowed to answer reviews. has informed me that I will get banned if I respond to reviews. I am very sorry!_

_Now, on with the story!_

**This chapter is dedicated to LAURIE, aka StickLad!**

**YAY LAURIE!**

Chapter 3

Later that day, Roy walked into a darkened room.

"You're late." Said a feminine voice, slowly and seductively.

"I know. I was…researching our subject." He said.

"Fine. Just be glad that your girlfriend persuaded me to keep you alive." Said another voice, cold, sharp, and metallic.

With that, two people walked out of the shadows. One had a mask that was half brown, half black. The other was a beautiful girl that made Roy's breath go away, like always.

She had black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a green, skintight body suit, and a green headband. She had gold bands on her upper arms. She was beautiful and deadly. She had a gun in her waistband, knives in her boots, poison in each finger of her gloves that could go out through a needle.

"Cheshire reminded me that you still have a job to do." Said the man.

"Hiya, babe." Said Cheshire.

"Hey." Said Roy. Then he turned to Slade.

"We need all the information you have. She will be a hard egg to crack." Said Roy.

"Yes, of course." The man handed him a file.

"Good. C'mon babe. Let's kill this chick." Said Cheshire.

Roy looked inside the file, and felt a tingle of excitement. And a twinge of regret. But, hey, they needed the money.

As he closed the file, the top of the paper stuck out. It read: "Raven Roth. Situation: Must be assassinated."

In school the next day, Raven heard that they were getting a new student.

'Great.' She thought to herself. 'Now I won't be the new kid.'

When she got to her first class, she found a seat next to Roy.

"What's up?" she asked.

Roy hastily put away the folder he was reading.

"Nothing much." He said. "Heard we're getting a new stud-."

Just then the door opened, and in stepped a handsome boy. He had spiked black hair and was wearing a pair of shades.

"OMG!" squealed a girl near Raven. "He is soooo cute!"

"Everyone quiet." Said the teacher. "Now, Raven. Can you show him around?"

"Why not." Said Raven. There was something about this boy… and then she realized.

His name was Richard Grayson. His secret hid behind a mask.

Roy stumbled into his and Cheshire's apartment with a sigh of relief. He HATED school.

"Honey! I'm home!" he yelled.

"I'm coming, baby!" she yelled back.

She entered the room, and then, he started kissing her passionately. She started kissing him back. Pretty soon, they were in their room. He started trying to unzip her pants, and she was trying to take off his shirt.

The, suddenly, they heard a cry.

"Lian needs to be fed. I'll be back in a second." She said.

A few minutes later, though, Cheshire came back.

"She's sick. Can you take her to the doctors? I can't go, well, because…" she said.

"Yeah. I know." Said Roy. He walked out the door.

Richard and Raven were touring the city.

"That's Wayne industries." Said Raven, pointing.

"Yeah, I know. My dad is, um…Bruce Wayne." Said Richard.

"Really?" said Raven.

"Yeah." Said Richard.

"That's cool." Said Raven. "Oh, look! There's Roy!"

She ran over to him. He was holding something.

"Hey! Who's that?" she asked, gesturing towards Lian.

"This is my, um, baby sister." He said.

Raven tensed. Suddenly, Roy's walls were thickened. A lot.

"Yeah. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" said Speedy.

'Sure." Said Raven.

A few feet away, Richard stood, thinking, 'I don't trust him.'

'And neither does Robin.

OOOOOHHHHHH! Speedy's an assassin! Didn't see that one coming. Well, actually, I did. But still, whatever.

_To clear things up, Speedy and his girlfriend, Cheshire are out to kill Raven. Cheshire and Speedy ALSO have a child, a baby girl named Lian. Speedy and Cheshire work for Slade. Raven knows that Richard is Robin, but she isn't telling._

_Okay, here is a new thing I am doing in every chapter. 5 Ways (per chapter) to Know if you are a Teen Titans Fanatic._

_You shout "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" in hopes of something happening._

_You stake-out at banks and museums in hopes that a crime will happen._

_You try to find Jump City on the map._

_You write letters to the Titans._

_Every time you listen to a song, you think about how it relates to Teen Titans._

_R n R, mah peeps!_

_**QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER:**_

**"My name is Terra and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and commited crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One-by-one I have destroyed the Teen Titans. And with no one left to stop me I have brought an entire city to its knees. My name is Terra. I have done horrible things... and I have absolutely no regrets."**


	4. 2 and 2 Make, Um, 5?

_Hi. Sorry for the non-update…really, I am! And, as you all see, I have changed my penname. Deal with it._

Chapter 4: 2 and 2 Make…Um, 5?

Robin was in Gotham for a reason. He was chasing notorious assassins Cheshire and Arsenal, and had tracked them to Gotham. But then he met Raven.

And his whole life turned upside down.

Robin mulled over this while swinging through the streets. He had actually thought about it, and realized that his feelings were simply the shock of seeing a beautiful girl.

'_You know that isn't true.'_ Nagged a voice in his head.

'_Shut up.'_

'_Talking to yourself is the first sign of dementia.'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Robin sighed, then swung for home. Once he got there, he turned on his computer, and logged on to AIM. Raven was online.

**ishconfuzzled: hey rich.**

_Uknowuloveme: hey ravey_

**ishconfuzzled: Hey, can I come 2 ur house 2morrow?**

_Uknowuloveme: sure. I live at 236 Millionaires Row._

**ishconfuzzled: kk. BTW, DON'T CALL ME RAVEY!**

**ishconfuzzled has logged off at 10:49.**

_Uknowuloveme has logged off at 10:50_

**NEXT DAY!**

"Whoa." Breathed Raven. "I knew he was rich, but…" She trailed away. The door of the huge mansion opened.

"Hey Raven." Said Richard. "C'mon in! Did you cut your hair?"

"Master Dick, you really should have let me get the door!" reprimanded an old-ish man with an English accent.

"Right. Sorry Alfred. Oh right, Raven, this is my…Alfred. Alfred this is Raven."

"Welcome miss. Cookies are on the table."

"Please, it's just Raven. And yes I did, Dick." She said, fingering her now shoulder length hair.

"Your _Alfred_?" questioned Raven. "You are the only person I know who has an _Alfred_."

"Really? Everyone should have an Alfred. Everyone _needs_ an Alfred."

"His mind is better protected than yours." Said Raven abruptly.

"What?" asked Richard, amused but astonished.

"Cut the crap, _Robin_." Said Raven, emphasizing the word 'Robin.'

"Umm…my name isn't Robin."

"Oh really?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Then what…" she said, and played a few chords on the grand piano. "…is this?" as the doors opened to reveal the Batcave.

"Okay." Surrendered Richard. "You got me. How did you know?"

"I can see secrets hidden in people or things. I don't know how or why. The piano's secret is not that well hidden." She said, nudging it with her toe.

"Ummm…Dick? I need to—what's going on?" said a man, entering the room.

"Are you Bruce Wayne?" questioned Raven.

"Yes." He said warily.

She shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet the Batman."

"Ummmm…Dick? Didn't we have an 'only-show-the-Batcave-to-a-girl-after-you've-been-dating-her-for-years' policy?"

"_I_ didn't tell her! She figured it out by herself!"

"The piano told me." Said Raven, and shrugged apologetically.

"Okay. Well, who are your parents?" Bruce shot at Raven.

"Um…Arella and Trigon Roth."

"That explains it. Well, there are a couple of things I should tell you." He led them down to the Batcave. The computers automatically turned on. He typed in a few words, and a file came up. He turned around.

Dick, however, was staring at Raven.

"Uh…Raven? Are you alright?"

Raven was in pain. She had gotten a headache when she entered Dick's domain, but now it felt like a dozen voices inside her head were clamoring for help.

"I'm—" then she fainted.

Batman knew that it wasn't an ordinary fainting spell.

"Get her to the infirmary. Now."

They got her to the infirmary, at which time, she began to _float_.

"As I thought." Said Batman.

"What?" asked Dick.

"I'll only explain it once. Wait until she wakes up."

With a sigh, Dick dropped into a chair, and the two men began their silent vigil.

In Raven's Head

Raven appeared in a landscape of gray.

"Where am I?"

"You're inside your head, silly!" said a pink-cloaked girl who looked almost identical to Raven.

"Um, right. Why am I here again?"

"Because of him." Said the girl, pointing at a huge red guy with four yellow eyes and reindeer antlers. He looked at them, and the pink-cloaked girl squeaked and disappeared.

"Hello, daughter." He deadpanned.

"Um…who are you?" asked Raven in a monotone, even though she was quaking inside.

"I am Trigon, sixth demon of hell. I am your creator. I am your father."

_YAY! I'll try to update quicker next time.  
_


	5. Never, Ever Piss Off Batman

_Hey, I'm back, so, y'know…Yippee. Whatever._

Chapter 5: Never, _Ever_, Piss Off Batman

"You were created, my daughter, to destroy the world!" said Trigon.

'Wow, he doesn't ask for much, does he.' Thought Raven to herself.

"And, daughter, you will kill everyone you know—and love." Concluded Trigon.

_That_ got Raven's attention. "Oh really." She commented, looking at his, um, four eyes with scorn. "Everyone I love, hmmmm? Let's see…I can count them on one hand."

She counted them off on her fingers. "One. Arella. I'm sure you're familiar with her." She smirked. "Two. Roy. You don't know him." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Three. Richard. I didn't even like him this morning. It's amazing how much things can change."

She smirked at Trigon. "So. I'll kill three people who I know are able to defend themselves and probably won't die anyways. Big whup."

"Wretched, insignificant—" He was about to hit her when a voice rang out.

"Do not touch her."

Raven didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Arella. Why are you here?"

Arella came to stand by her daughter's side.

"I am here to warn you—and advise you. What will come will come, because history can not be rewritten. However, you can change the outcome of an event on will alone. That, with the will of the ones that love you, will be what will truly save you. But remember Raven, there is no stopping what is meant to be."

"Wench! What are you telling her!" shouted Trigon. Not waiting for an answer, he shot a beam of fire at her. A scream was heard when she was hit.

IN THE BATCAVE

"What's going on Bruce? Will Raven be okay? Should we call the hospital? Or Alfred? Or…someone else? What if she doesn't make it? Bruce? Bruce?"

"Dick, do me a favor and shut the hell up." Growled Bruce, obviously annoyed.

"But what if we never see her alive again? I mean, she could be in some sort of coma, or—or…I know! A brain tumor! I saw this one documentary about—"

Bruce was getting really irritated. He counted to ten in his head. Nope. Didn't work.

"Dick, as soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her about you and Donna if you don't _shut the hell up._"

Dick looked a little more than horrified at this statement. "You're joking, right? I mean, you won't _actually_ tell her what we did—."

Bruce grinned evilly. "I never joke."

Dick made a squeaking noise, but shut up none the less.

Bruce sighed in relief.

"Much better."

Suddenly a scream split the air. Bruce groaned. What was it now?

BACK TO HOME, HOME ON THE RANGE. WHERE THE DEER AND THE ANTELOPE PLAY—

Just kidding.

BACK TO RAVEN'S HEAD(ACHE)

Raven watched Arella fall to the ground, and realized that the scream was coming from herself. She shut her mouth and ran over to Arella, cradling her head in her arms.

"Arella. Wake up. Don't do this." She cried.

Arella's eyes fluttered open. "Remember me, my daughter. Always trust in Azar." Then she fell to the ground muttering three words. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The whole landscape was bathed in white light. Trigon screamed in pain, but did not disappear. Raven felt numb, detatched. She heard her mother's voice in her mind. "Never forget." Suddenly she jerked her head up, her eyes glowing. "YOU. BASTARD." Her hair flew up, and she began to levitate. "YOU KILLED HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She remembered the three words her mother used. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Bushes, trees, and one very unlucky cat were lifted into the air. Raven took no notice. Her spirit was, though unknown to everyone, including herself, merging with Arella's spirit. Her hair grew longer and turned purple. Her azure eyes turned amethyst.

IN THE MIDDLE WITH OUR FAVORITE BACHELORS(aka The Batcave)

"Um…Bruce? You should take a look at this…" But Richard's advice was unheeded. Because Bruce was already looking.

Raven was _changing_. Her hair was getting longer, and turning _purple._

Suddenly her body started to shake. She was speaking unintelligible words, and things around the room were turning black, rising into the air, and exploding. Including our favorite (though unlucky) Boy Wonder. Bruce stared at him for a second before coming to his senses and pulling him down.

"She'll wake up soon." Said Bruce confidently.

IN THE PLACE OF UNFORTUNATE CATS

Raven dropped to the ground, exhausted. Trigon loomed over her, leering menacingly. "Well, I guess the count of those you love is down to two." Said Trigon, smirking. "I'll be back, daughter." With that, Trigon was gone and Raven found herself waking up.

Bruce and Dick were both staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my nose?"

"Your…eyes…never mind. I will never be surprised by anything anymore." Declared Dick.

"Don't be so sure." Commented Bruce. He smiled at Raven. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Smiled Raven. "So what happened?"

_Short, I know…but I'll update soon! Scout's Honor!_


	6. Story Of A Girl

_Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating, I am being overwhelmed with finals. Sorry._

**Dedicated to KT for making me write this.**

Chapter 6: Story of A Girl

**Last Chapter:**

"_Thanks." Smiled Raven. "So what happened?"_

**Currently:**

Raven sat in the living room of Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, listening to him explain about her history, while sipping cherry soda. Not the definition of "normal", but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"…your father is a seventh-level demon that is trying to kill all of us," concluded Bruce, while the two young people stared at him, rather flabergasted. This conversation had suddenly gone from relaxed to confusingly uncomfortable.

"Great," Raven said sarcastically, knowing that the statement was not as casual as Bruce made it out to be. "But the thing I want to know is...how did Arella die—in my head?"

Bruce grimaced, an action that Richard found to be surprising for Bruce never showed much emotion. "No, but your mother is, to put it plainly, dead. I think it would be best for everyone if I became you guardian."

Raven and Richard stared at Bruce for a second, completely shocked, until Richard started to burst out laughing. "You…really…had…us…going…" said Richard between laughs.

Bruce's face showed his seriousness as he clasped his hands together. "This is no laughing matter."

"You're serious?" Rachel asked, both of her eyebrows raised in utter surprise as she felt the blood drain from her face. "You want to adopt…me?"

Bruce nodded with solemnity. "You are now a ward of the state, even if they do not know it. You will need a guardian, because, with Trigon being controlled by a seventh-level demon, someone needs to take care of you."

Raven stared at him, full of doubt. "Trigon won't let me go. How can you make him?"

Bruce's lips curved up into a dark smirk. "My lawyers are _very good_," he informed her. "They will have no problem convincing the right people that Trigon is unfit to take care of you."

**Two Weeks Later:**

"I therefore rule that Trigon Roth is unable to care for his child, on account of negligence. Case closed," the judge confirmed, and everyone stood up, ready to leave.

"Mr. Dent," Bruce acknowledged the man next to him as he started to walk from the row. He then saw someone else he recognized, the woman who had just argued the case for him. "Ah, Ms. Montoya!" he exclaimed, seeing the Dominican woman's smiling face. "I want to thank you for keeping Ms. Roth's best interests at heart."

He stopped to talk to their lawyer for some more time, while Raven and Roy, who had come to the hearing, moved away. Roy touched her hair, a look of shock on his face. "I can't believe you dyed your hair!" he said with a large smile. The couple began to flirtatiously talk, mostly on Roy's part, while Richard watched from a distance. He then went to Bruce's side as Bruce finished talking to Renee.

"I think it's time to go," Bruce stated to Renee Montoya. "Will I be seeing you?" he asked, much more cheerily than usually. "Can you make it for dinner? Alfred's making cheesecake…"

Renee gave a rare grin, her white teeth showing. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she gave her answer, and Bruce nodded, still smiling.

Bruce signaled Raven and Richard as he turned away from Renee and they both followed him to the limo waiting outside.

Once inside the limo, Bruce began to make sure both kids knew who was in charge.

"You are going to school tomorrow," he proclaimed with finality, ignoring the groans. "You _are_. And Renee and Diana are coming around for dinner."

Dinner that night was a simple affair, at least, simple by Alfred's measures, being only three courses.

**In School:**

"And this week, class, we will be working with sewing machines!" concluded the cheery Mrs. Henderson, looking at the very _un_-enthusiastic faces around her.

Speculation ran around about who would be first to break their sewing machine. In the end, it was Wally West who did so first, by making it go much too fast. His girlfriend Jennica Lehman, rolling her pink eyes at her sheepish-looking red-head boyfriend, fixed it for him.

She came over and muttered to Raven, "I wouldn't help, but he looks so damn cute when he's sorry." Raven smiled at that comment. She liked Jenn, but they weren't very close at that moment. Maybe she should make more friends.

She replied in an equally low voice, "I know, it's the same with him," pointing to Roy, who was, at the moment, tangling his thread. She went over to him and, with Jenn's help, untangled it.

"Be careful!" scolded Raven, ruffling her boyfriend's hair.

Across the room, Kori Anders, was having trouble with her sewing machine, a lot like the rest of the class. "Jenn!" she called to her friend. "Please help!"

Raven and Jenn rolled their eyes in sisterly anguish. "Are we the _only_ ones that can use a sewing machine without breaking it?" demanded Jenn tartly.

"I guess so," replied Raven.

By the end of the day, they had fixed thirteen sewing machines, untangled fourteen threads, and still had completed all of their work. On the upside, though, Raven now had a new circle of friends. There was, of course, Roy and Richard, but added were gothic Jenn, impulsive Wally, not-so-funny Gar Logan, strong but silent Vic Stone, preppy Kori, beautiful Donna Troy, swimmer Garth Curry, and street-smart Karen Beecher.

It was a considerable improvement.

_I'm sorry I didn't update and that it's short, but I have finals! I'll update more over the summer, promise! (I hope)_

_-Zoe out._

_Beta-ed by KT (again)._


End file.
